Lisabeth Herman
Lisabeth Herman Lisabeth, also known as Elisabeth Felicia Renate Herman, is a 16 years old girl from the grand duchy of Hessen in Germany. She and her sister Wigburg are offspring of a matriarchal Bloodline of Valas , who served the norse-germanic God Woden (also known as Odin ). Appearance Lisabeth got pale skin, shoulder long, blonde and wild curled hair. She also got sky-blue eyes and a mole on her left cheek. Mostly she wears her bright-brown maid-dress, which she made herself, in free time she wears traditional hessian everyday-cloth, which includes a black skirt, white blouse, black jacket. All the black clothes got red floral embroidery (as a sign that she’s not married). In summertime she wears a fine Victorian dress in bright violet and floral pattern. Personality Lisabeth is a very cheerful person, quite curious and sometimes very daring. But sometimes she’s quite fragile. But she's also caring very much about her family and friends and is strong for them when needed. Since her grandmother told her about the norse-germanic gods, Wigburg compares her with the Light-god Balder and while Wigburg compares herself with the dark god Hödur , Balders twin. She never want to let her sister alone and stayed always with her. In her freetime she’s riding, singing or hangs around with her sister, Agni or Prince Soma. History Lisabeth was born as the second of two children to the tailor Martina and the merchant Peter Herman. Her family is untitled and poor, even when her father’s father, Wolfgang Herman, is a rich merchant, with business-partners in England. She got more popular than her sister because of her “angel-like” appearance, especially at her religious grandmother Inge, but got often trouble because of her wild behavior. But soon when she grow a little older, she recognized that her father’s family despised her mother and her family. In school, the kids from the village bullied her sister Wigburg of “being a witch”, because they thought that green-eyed people a witches. That her grandmother Renate taught her and Wigburg about herbs and runic songs, increased superstitiousness. When Lisabeth turned 12 years, her parents got divorced. Until Wigburg became 18 and Lisabeth 16 years old, their Father tried to arrange the marriage of them, what failed every time, because of these tricky sisters. In summer 1888 Lisabeth’s Grandfather Wolfgang died and left depts with a business-partner in England, who’s Ciel Phantomhive. According his Will, he wanted that his grandchildren should pay these depts back, by working for Ciel. So Wigburg and Lisabeth went to England, where they met Prince Soma and Agni, won their friendship and fell in love with them. Plots Indian Butler Arc Wigburg and Lisabeth arrived just one day later in England, after Prince Soma and Agni arrived at Ciel Phantomhive. When they got to the Townhouse, Maylene, Finnian, Baldroy and Tanaka welcomed them. Tanaka explained who’s living here, that Ciel is the head of the Phantomhives Family and that they got spontaneous guests from India. The girls were excited to hear that one of them is a prince. Next morning, Sebastian Michaelis met Lisabeth, when she got lost in the manor, after she got dishes, she had to arrange for lunch. Sebastian lead her into dining room and she arranged the dishes, but in the wrong way. When Lisabeth tried to explain, that she learned it in that way, she suddenly recognized that the dished are completely different arranged than a moment before. Before she could ask how it happened, Sebastian remembered her about to help Finnian outside. Lisabeth helped later to serve Lunch, where she met Prince Soma, who fascinates her. She talked a little with him until Wigburg came to clear the dishes. Wigburg and Prince Soma stared each other angrily, before she left. Lisabeth wondered what’s wrong and Prince Soma wondered that Wigburg is her sister, since he thinks that Lisabeth is nice and Wigburg is a nagging bitch. Lisabeth can’t believe it and decide to talk to her, because she can’t believe that she’s that way. Later in the kitchen Wigburg washed the dished and Lisabeth helped her, while they’re talking. Lisabeth found out that Wigburg had a little fight with Soma. She suggest that the both of them has to apologize, because they have to live together in the same house for a long time. Wigburg said, she would only apologize when Soma would do first. Lisabeth sighed frustrated and called her sister stubborn. At night, after the occurrences in Harold West Jeb’s house, Lisabeth awake from noises out of Somas room. She wakes Wigburg up and urged her to come with her, to find out what happened. Then they heard Sebastian points out that Soma didn't have anything in the first place because everything he claims to possess had only been given to him. The sisters, eavesdropping at the door, though it’s enough and too mean what Sebastian said. Ciel discovered the girls and send them downstairs to Lau, who told what happened. Lisabeth was shocked, hearing that Agni betrayed his master and Wigburg comment that Agni could not, because he is too kind, but Lisabeth remembered her that she and Wigburg used to be betrayed by people they trusted the most. Then Ciel, Sebastian and Soma came downstairs and Wigburg begs Soma for forgiving, that she shouted at him and insulted him. Soma refused and does beg Wigburg for forgiveness for his rude behavior. So the both forgave each other, to Lizabeth’s Satisfaction. During the next days, Wigburg and Lisabeth come closer, while Sebastian is cooking the perfect Curry for the contest. At the contest Wigburg was wondering that Agni’s right hand wasn’t wounded and acts as if it’s got an own mind. Sebastian won, Prince Soma’s lost maidservant Meena was found but won’t return. After Soma realized his mistake and forgave Agni, all go home but Wigburg nerved Agni, asking him if he could teach her to handle with indian spices and Lisabeth only commented that Wigburg is now nuts. Trivia · According her Birthday Lisabeth is Leo. · Sebastian decided to call her Lisabeth either, for not mistake her with Ciels Fiancée · Lisabeth or Elisabeth is a Hebrew name which means “oath of God”, her grandmother Inge wanted her to have the name, like the patron of Hessen Elizabeth of Hungary or like the biblical mother of John the Baptist · Lisabeth can speak German, English and a little Latin, since her uncle Thomas is a priest. · Like every Vala she can have prophetic dreams, what she recognized later. She can also scratch protecting runes, which are not the same powerful like the runic spells of her sister. Category:Girl OCs